Twisted Feelings
by Twist in fate
Summary: Sesshomaru asks Inuyasha and the gang for help defeating Naraku because he failed to defeat him by himself due to the jewel shards Naraku posesses, He knows about Kagome's ability and seeks to use her to destroy Naraku.Will his plan backfire? S/K lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Feelings**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome and the others were walking along looking for shards as they usually did when Sesshomaru showed up and requested the

groups help. He had asked them to help him defeat Naraku for good, he had found Naraku's castle but had failed in killing him by

himself because he had no idea as to where in his body the shards were located at. He just knew that the miko had the ability to see

them and that would come in handy defeating that wretched hanyou.

----

"I guess we can help you Sesshomaru, being as we have been searching for him lately and unable to find his lair. Lead the way."

---

"Good we head north now."

---

Kagome was shocked that Sesshomaru had come seeking their aid against Naraku. _I thought it was beneath him to get the aid of _

_anyone to do anything. But he does keep that strange little girl Rin, I wonder why? Oh, well I guess he is just one of the many _

_mysteries in this time and probably one of the few that will never be figured out._

----

He could feel the miko glancing at his back as they walked in the direction of Naraku's castle. She was indeed a strange human she

did not stink like the villagers and she held no fear that he was aware of, even when Inuyasha transformed that time she held no fear

even though she knew he didn't know who any of them were and all he wanted to do was kill everything he came into contact with.

She only stood there and said his name sadly and then yelled 'sit' knocking him unconscious and sedating his demon blood, running

over to him radiating concern and something else he wasn't quite certain of. Maybe it was that human emotion known as love.

Whatever it was it was admirable that she was never afraid when they crossed paths and he tried to kill them. _Ugh… admirable? _

_What in the hell am I thinking? She is nothing more than some lowly human and she is just a tool to gain me the death of _

_that repulsive hanyou Naraku._

---

Inuyasha knew his brother must have a pretty damn good reason to ask for their help and he believed it had something to do with the

shards. _But how would Sesshomaru know about Kagome's ability to sense there location? Well never mind it is kind of _

_obvious to anyone when you run around shouting 'Inuyasha it's in his……' and naming the place it was located at._

_---------------------------------_

_**Sorry about the short Chapter, I promise the rest are longer than this one. R&R please.**_


	2. Wierd Behavior

**Chap. 2 of Twisted Feelings**

Kagome and the gang followed Sesshomaru towards the North and Kagome was wondering about the whereabouts of Rin as she unknowingly said "Where is Rin?"

Startled out of her thoughts by her own voice she glanced around to see who had taken notice of her question and quailed at the smirk on Sesshomaru's face. He was looking dead at her and said "Why do you concern yourself with my ward, Miko?" slightly venomously.

"I….I….uh…was only wondering as to where she was, for she is usually somewhere nearby."

He grinned inwardly at her concern for the girl and said "She is with Jaken and Ah-Un, do not concern yourself with her wellbeing." smirking the whole time.

"I was merely asking because I have not seen her."

"Well you mustn't concern yourself with her…" he stopped suddenly as he felt the approach of a demon and looked in the direction from which it was approaching quickly. He quickly glanced over the group to see if they had also picked up on it and noticed the miko prepare her bow and notch an arrow. He smiled at her attentiveness to possible danger, as she gained more respect from him.

Just then a huge dragon appeared and said "Jewel shards one of you has jewel shards, hand them over and I shall let you live." He snarled when Kagome's arrow hit him on the forehead and seared into his flesh burning him and causing the shards he had to fall to the ground. As Inuyasha finished him off Kagome went and collected the three shards purifying them instantly.

Sesshomaru was impressed with her quickness and lack of hesitation when she realized what the dragon was after, though he would never admit it to his inner demon.

_Wonderful, she is strong and quick with no fear or hesitation stopping her. I want her as our mate._

_No you will not have her for she is human and as such she is weak. _

_She is strong, will bear healthy powerful pups. Must have her._

_No you will not, damn it just shut the hell up beast for I will never take her. Besides she belongs to Inuyasha _

_No she does not carry his scent nor his mark, he still loves that clay pot miko. _

_Shut up now beast _

_Fine but secretly you want her. _

Before he could comment his beast had left him to his thoughts and he had been staring, the entire time he was talking with his beast, at Kagome. He scowled at the look he was getting from everyone then turned and continued to walk on.

When she looked away from the jewels she noticed Sesshomaru staring at her with a distant look on his face, _man is this unsettling to find him staring at me so deep in thought. I wonder what he could be thinking about looking so distantly like that._ She was jarred out of her thoughts when he scowled at her then abruptly turned and started walking.

The others were also wondering about Sesshomaru's odd behavior just then and they all thought it odd that he was staring at Kagome deep in thought. Inuyasha was slightly irked with his older brother's behavior and made a note to keep an eye on him and to protect Kagome from anything that Sesshomaru may try.

They had journeyed till late in the day when Sesshomaru sensed that the humans and the kit were tiring and he stopped and said "This is where we make camp."

Kagome and Sango sighed in relief and asked if there was a spring nearby so they could bathe. They were thrilled when they found out that one was within a five minute walk of camp. They headed to bathe as Miroku and Inuyasha went about setting up camp so that the women would be able to cook when they returned from bathing.

Sesshomaru took off to hunt for a boar or deer for their supper and picked up Kagome's rather pleasant scent coming from the hot spring and it would seem that she was alone, he masked his aura and slipped into a nearby tree to investigate the slayers absence. He was not prepared for the strong smell of the miko and then as he settled on a branch near the spring he saw her, she had just rose from the spring and was unwillingly leaving the warmth of the spring for the chill air to dry off with a towel. He was breathless from the sight of her nude body and the water droplets that shimmered on her skin giving her an ethereal look. It was the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen and his beast was enchanted by her and said _I WANT HER, MATE HER NOW SHE IS WORTHY OF ME!_

_Shit I shouldn't have come here, shut up beast she is not for us. I am not going to take her as my mate so drop it._

_But she smells so nice and looks so delectable, won't you at least have a little taste of her before you say no?_

_I will only do it to prove to you that she is nothing but a lowly human. _

_Good, good, what will you do to taste her?_

_I will merely nip her and taste her blood, that is all I will do._

_Come on there is so much more you can do to her like_ his beast continued with nasty little ideas and thoughts on what to do while he tasted her.

_No I Sesshomaru shall not do those things you suggest to me beast so quiet now. _

He floated down to the ground and met Kagome a minute's walk from the spring, dropping his shield he stepped out from behind a tree and said "Do not take this the wrong way miko." He swiped in and lightly nipped her neck and licked up the blood then his demon got the better of him and kissed her passionately on the lips his tongue delving into her mouth. Regaining his control back he tore away from her as he said "I apologize miko, I lost control of my beast and it took over for a moment." He did not like the way she was looking at him and was uneasy about what he had discovered by tasting her pure flavored blood and the kiss they had just shared.

_Ok, what in the world just happened? He just bit me and licked up my blood and then kissed me. What is going on with him? __Why did I allow him to kiss me? Oh great I have a headache coming on, sheesh men complain about women being flighty._

She was interrupted from her thoughts when he said "Miko do not try to interpret what took place I merely lost control of my beast."

"Oh…Okay…..I guess if you…uh…. say so Sesshomaru."

_She doesn't believe me totally, she is not as dim-witted as most humans are._

_I told you so, oh she tasted so good. Did she not?_

_Yes she tasted nicely but I shall not let it happen again beast. _

_Really? Then prove it._ His beast quickly took control again and pushed her against a tree capturing her mouth and pressing against her body, slowly leaving her mouth to nibble on her ears and lick her throat where her blood was pounding from excitement and fear for what he would do to her next. Sesshomaru gained his control back but decided to give her a gentle kiss of his own volition, because she was intoxicating to him even though she was a human. When he pulled away he turned and left to collect his deer and take it back to camp.

Kagome was stunned to say the least, she did not know she could feel sensations like those or that Sesshomaru could be so gentle at the same time being forceful. _His lips were so soft and caressing, wait a minute what am I thinking he hates humans, and he has tried to kill us several times._ She thought about what had occurred on her way to camp and would not look directly at Sesshomaru or her companions.

The group wondered about Kagome's strange behavior and every now and then she would turn beet red and look down at her feet. Inuyasha could not figure it out, something wasn't right with Kagome but she smelled fine (he can not smell Sesshy on her because she cloaked his scent on her).

--33--33--33--

_**Well there you have it chapter two so please read and review. Next chap will Kagome kiss inu to find out if her feelings for him have changed or will a demon show up and stir things up within the group. **_


	3. Confused Much?

**Chapter 3 of Twisted Feelings**

When they awoke the next morning Sango and Kagome made breakfast and then everyone cleaned up and packed their things to continue on their journey into the north. They were all thinking of how strange Kagome's behavior was last night and still was acting that way this morning. She kept blushing for no reason and would look no one in the eyes especially Sesshomaru. She was often spaced out while she walked with the group and ran into Inuyasha's back on several occasions.

Kagome was deep in her thoughts trying to figure out what had happened that night and thinking it was actually nice feeling kissing Sesshomaru like that. _I think I need to get Inuyasha off to himself so that I can kiss him and see if I still have feelings for him. I also want to get Sesshomaru off my mind, damn him for kissing me like that! Why does that cold hearted prick keep on invading my thoughts? Damn I wish we could leave his company now, I don't want to find out what my betraying body will allow that icicle to do next. He sure will not get the opportunity to have me alone again, I will keep Sango or Shippo near me so that he can't kiss me again. _

So deep into her thoughts she ran smack dab into Sesshomaru's back and said "What now Inuyasha?" rather angrily before she had even glanced up to see who she had walked into. When she glanced up she met cold hard amber eyes. She drew herself up in defiance and said "What in the name of kami are you looking at?!"

He pulled back slightly at her defiant look and said in a voice dripping with venom "Nothing miko, but you would do well to remember that this Sesshomaru demands respect from lowly humans like you."

"Lowly human, huh? Well as I recall last night you……."

He cut her off with his hand and a threatening growl. "You'd also do well to remember that I can kill you quickly and most painfully if I so choose." Then he disappeared and quickly reappeared behind her whispering lowly so that only she could hear what he said "you will not speak of what occurred last night to anyone or I shall make your pitiful human life a living hell, understood?" She gave a small shake of her head to indicate that she understood what he said.

The others were befuddled with what was taking place before them. Why did Sesshomaru cut her off and what did he whisper in her ear? What in the world is going on between those two? They all looked at the two with questioning gazes but knew they would never get their answers.

Sango was thinking about asking Kagome later when they found a spring to bathe in.

Kagome then whispered back "I can always drop the shield that is hiding the scent you left on me last night. Then Inuyasha and Shippo would know what you did to me."

He could tell that she would carry out what she said she would do, and he growled low and threateningly in her ear. He was not happy with this close proximity to her for it sent a strange feeling through him and he did not like it one bit. He also got a good long smell of the cherry blossom scent that hung around her. _Damn it I need to get away from her. She is drawing me in unknowingly it would seem, well I shall not let her do that._

_But why not? Hmm…… she is very enticing and look at those beautiful shapely legs. Isn't she just the most delectable thing you have ever seen or smelt for that matter. All those demonesses pale in comparison to her, do they not?_

_You think that I Lord Sesshomaru would ever lower myself to mate this lowly infuriating human? I will not do it! _He jumped into the air and said "I will be back I must teach this miko a lesson" as he took Kagome with him and covered their scents with a shield.

"SESSHOMARU!! BRING HER BACK!! SESSHOMARU!!" Inuyasha yelled furiously as he tried to catch up with them. He soon lost sight of them though and could not pick up their scent.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW! PUT ME DOWN SESSHOMARU, LET ME GO!" Kagome screamed frantically trying to get away from him, but her energy was wasted because he was to strong for her. _Oh no what have I done? Is he going to kill me now? What will he do to me in order to teach me a lesson?_

"Damn it wench quit fighting me. You're only making it worse on yourself by struggling and screaming incessantly, no one can hear you for I have blocked all sound from exiting our area." His beast was purring at being this close to her and it was begging him to take her as a mate for her courage to stand up to him. _I've done told you that I will not take a human as a mate._

_But didn't you know that she would be human no longer if you took her as a mate?_

_What do you mean beast? _

_If you win her trust and her love you can take her as a mate and she will transform into a demon soon after mating with you._

_That still does change my mind for she will never have the opportunity to love me for I will show her no kindness. _

_But.._

_No buts, just shut up and let me deal with her. _He landed in a secluded area that was a good three mile walk from where the others were left. After checking the area for possible intruders with his demonic senses he found nothing, so he set up a barrier to keep them hidden from sight, smell, and hearing. It would also serve to keep her from escaping him. He set her down and said "Now I will deal with your disrespectful ways miko."

"I'm leaving" she said as she got up and tried to walk off, hitting the barrier she cried out in frustration and sent a ball of her purifying energy into it. The energy collided and for a moment she thought it had worked but when it disappeared revealing no damage she fell into a heap on the damp ground and started to hit the barrier with her fists, but it would not disperse.

Sesshomaru had to focus his attention on keeping the barrier in place because she had weakened it greatly when she threw her energy ball into it. He then worked to strengthen it as she battered at it with her fists. He smelt tears coming from her but they weren't from fear they were tears of frustration and anger. He was surprised and the damage one lone human woman could do to his shields as his demon said _See how strong she is? She would make powerful mate and demon hybrid. I want her as mate, she will be mine. _

_What did I tell you? She is not going to taint my heritage as a inu youkai. I will not bring further weakness into the house of the moon so drop it now beast. _

_I will not drop it till I get her as my mate._

"Give up miko you can not escape me now and no one will be able to stop me or save you now. No one can hear, see, or smell us so stop wasting your energy on useless antics."

"I will not give into you so easily Sesshomaru." She stated angrily.

_Why is it that I do not smell fear or feel it radiating off of her? I only smell anger, frustration, and tears. Why is she not afraid of me? _

_Because she trusts you, but you should already know this. She knows you had plenty of opportunities to kill her and did not do so, that is why she isn't fearful. _

_Well I'll teach her then, for I do have Tensaiga I can kill her with my poison claws and then bring her back with Tensaiga. That should teach her to fear me._

_No you shall not I will not let you wield the poison claws against her or any other weapon. I'm taking over NOW!_

Kagome glanced up when she sensed Sesshomaru's aura pulse and change. She moved away from him when his eyes bled red and he gained that wild uncontrolled look.

"Do not fear my dear Kagome I will not allow harm to come to you, for I his demon have chosen you for my mate. Yes he fights me but I will have the last say in this." He moved towards her and she glared at him defiantly as she backed away from him. "Like I said I will not harm you I just want to be near you for now. It will be up to you on whether or not to be my mate, but I do hope you will be soon. I will not force you for that will bring about nothing good for you or me. Let me just be near you, let me show you how gentle I can be precious Kagome.

Sesshomaru was fighting to get his control back but his demon had found a way to lock him out. He was not thrilled with what his demon was trying to do with the miko, yes she was nice but he was not going to mate a human no matter what his demon told him about her transforming. He did not want to live with the disappointment if she did not change forms after mating with him. _No please don't take her she will never feel for me the way she feels for that hanyou Inuyasha. _He was beginning to face his worst fears in the form of that miko.

"What are you going to do to me if I allow you near me?"

"I will only do what you will allow me to do." It stated nonchalantly.

"Fine." She said as she walked slowly over to him. "But no funny stuff, Okay?"

"Yes my dear" it said as it quickly stole her mouth with its own. Not finding any resistance it deepened the kiss and found her kissing back. Smiling inwardly it said to itself _Now see how she is reacting to us, she is not resisting our kiss, and she's beginning to smell excited about it._ It then began to run its hands over her back and down to her nicely rounded posterior.

Kagome squeaked and pulled back. Sesshomaru's demon then said "I have not hurt you have I?"

"No, but……."

"Give me a chance to show you what pleasures I can bring to your body. Do not worry I promise to stay clothed, I only wish to give you a wonderful experience."

"I don't think so demon, this is far enough for me in one night. Let him free so that I may speak with him demon."

"Fine but he will not be so nice as I was."

As he relinquished control back he said _Do not harm her for I can and will intervene._

_How dare you do that to me beast. You will never have her now for I will make sure of that._

_Oh and how will you do that without harming her? _

_I will never be alone with her again for I shall avoid her all of those times when she will be alone._

_What ever you think._

Kagome relaxed when his eyes turned back to their cold amber color. He walked up to her and said "If you ever tell anyone of this you will rue the day you were born Kagome." He froze looking as stunned as she did when he said her name. _Where did that come from? I do not speak the names of humans for they are below me. _

"Sesshomaru" she said bringing him out of his thoughts. He glanced at her and saw the strangest look he had ever seen plastered to her face. It was a strange smile and had a slight mischievous quality to it.

"Wha…?" he was cut off by her lips against his. _What the hell? If she wanted to kiss me why didn't she just keep it up with my demon?_ His arms slipped around her waist unconsciously pulling her closer._ This……is…kind of……… nice though. She tastes so sweet and…wait a minute why do I taste her blood? Oh… she must have cut her lip on my fangs. It tastes so good……wait a minute what in the hell am I thinking? What am I doing kissing her? Damn it my beast has rubbed off on me._ He pulled back quickly and the cruel words that he was about to say died in his throat when he saw her tears silently streaming down her cheeks. _Why is she crying?_

Kagome had mischievously decided to kiss him to see how he would react and what he would do now that his beast was not in control. When kissed him she found a strange comfort in the kiss she was sharing with Sesshomaru right now. She started to cry as she realized she only loved Inuyasha as a brother, she knew the knowledge would probably hurt or even destroy him. _I can't possibly be falling for Sesshomaru, can I? What am I going to do? He does not care for humans._ She began to despair and when he broke the kiss suddenly she despaired even more and a depressed feeling settled around her.

He could smell her despair and then he smelled a deep depression coming over her. _What could possibly be wrong with this miko now? I have never smelled her like this before. I might as well ask her._ "What is wrong miko?"

She collapsed to the ground and began to shake uncontrollably as she said "Nothing at all Sesshomaru" as she began to cry harder, he bent down and looked into her eyes and what he saw shook him to the core.

He saw loneliness, despair, anguish, love, anger, and yes even some fear of something he was not sure of. _What caused this sudden change in her?_ He was beginning to worry for her, because every time he had seen her she was happy or mad at Inuyasha, but this bothered him deeply to see her like this. He did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her close and held her while stroking her silky black hair. He began to rock with her as well and his demon said _See you do care for her. And she needs you to help her through this not that half-breed mutt brother of ours. He is still pining after Kikyo anyways, so he doesn't deserve her._

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yes little miko"

"Please don't let Inuyasha find out…. it will surely crush him."

"Don't let him find out what?"

"About me kissing you just a few minutes ago."

"I will not tell him of this for I have a reputation to uphold miko."

"Good" she said as she stood and recollected herself. "Might we stop at a spring so that I may clean off the tears? I do not want him or Shippo worrying over me and asking to many questions of me, due to my tears."

"Yes we will find a spring for you, it will be hard enough when we get back. He is going to be livid with me for taking off with you earlier."

After a moments hesitation she said "Sesshy… I … had fun…. spending time with you today."

He was taken aback by this revelation by her and said so quietly she barely heard it "I did to Kagome."

She was certain that she was not meant to hear that so she smiled inwardly and said to herself _good, because I think I could actually love him one day._

He dropped all the barriers except the scent one because her tears would gain unwanted attention till she cleaned the salt off her face. He lifted her more gently then he had before and carried her to the spring, where she quickly but efficiently cleaned off the scent of her sadness. He lifted her back up and for appearances sake carried her back to the group the way he had when he left and unceremoniously dropped her on the ground and said "remember that lesson well wench, for next time I will not be so lenient with you."

She gasped as she hit the hard ground and shot him a death glare and said "fine you cold hearted ice statue."

He glared at her even though on the inside he was smiling at how well she could act out her anger and hatred convincingly.

"What did you do to her Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha bit out. "Why is there a cut on her lip? If you hit her you will pay dearly for it."

Sango walked over to Kagome and asked her to walk to a hot spring with her to bathe so that they could talk. When they reached the spring Sango asked about what had transpired after she was taken.

"Well Sango nothing really happened why do you ask?"

"You were acting strangely this morning and you seem a little happier now."

"If I tell you, you can't say anything to anyone else okay?"

"Yeah Kagome you know I would never let a secret slip we're sisters."

"Last night after I got out of the spring and dressed Sesshomaru came along and nipped my neck here" she said as she pointed to the small wound. "He then lost control over his beast and kissed me, once he had won his control back he apologized but once again lost control of his beast. That time he pushed me up against the tree and started kissing me more then he started to lick and nibble on my ears and throat. He gained control again and then gave me a gentle kiss and left."

"WOW are you serious? The mighty Sesshomaru kissed you a human? Has he taken leave of his senses?"

"I don't know but when he cut me off I was about to reveal what he had done to you guys. He threatened me and then I threatened to drop the shield that hid his scent on me and that's when he grabbed me and took off."

"What happened next?"

Kagome told Sango the entire story and by the time she was done Sango was staring at her wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Kagome this can't be good, his demon has taken a great interest in you and that is not a good thing."

"Why is that?"

"Because if you were to mate with him and you went along with it whole heartedly you would transform into a demon, but you would keep your miko powers. I have only heard stories about this but from what they say a miko demoness is extremely powerful. So I would only choose him as a mate if you are certain that that is what you want to become."

"Can you be certain of this Sango?"

"Well like I said I have only heard stories. Ask Miroku and Myoga just to make sure. On second thought I will ask Miroku you can ask Myoga."

"Thanks Sango for the talk. I sure needed someone to talk to. Lets head on back to camp now, there probably worrying about us."

--33--33--33--

_**Okay end chapter for now. Please read and review I would really appreciate knowing how I'm doing so far with this new story. Till next Chappie.**_


	4. Urge to Kill

**Chapter 4 of Twisted Feelings**

When they reached the camp Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. She sighed wondering where the demon

lord could be. _He's probably off sulking about kissing me. Why should I care anyways? All he's done is force himself on me _

_and act like a total ass towards me when anyone is near. _Her thoughts slammed to a halt as she sensed two shards approaching

quickly. Before she could alert the others she recognized Kouga's aura and relaxed.

---

When Kouga came into view he said "Kagome, you smell absolutely divine. Are you ready to become my woman now that you've

come into heat?"

---

"Get the hell away from Kagome flea bag!" yelled the pissed off hanyou.

---

"Make me dog breath." Replied Kouga as he ran and snatched Kagome up and fled. As he disappeared laughing he said "you're not

worthy of my woman dog turd."

---

Inuyasha dashed quickly after them but was not fast enough to keep up as the distance grew greater by the seconds, he soon lost

them and sat there cursing himself for being so stupid.

---

The encounter did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru and he soon followed the cocky wolf demon. His inner demon was in an uproar

over the theft of it's chosen and it demanded speed. _Hurry, I do not want to lose my future mate to that lowly wolf.__ I am in no _

_hurry beast so pipe down. I seriously doubt that the miko will let him take her as a mate. __But she is in HEAT we must make _

_her mine, and we can't trust him not to force her.__ He cares to much for her view of him to do that. Besides I do not care for _

_the miko she is only mild entertainment to me. __You lie to yourself, and can you be so sure that he would not take her?__ Yes _

_now behave beast._

-------------

When Kouga stopped he set a very mad miko down and gave her a sheepish look as he said "I'm sorry Kagome but I had no other

choice. I need to speak with you without that puppy interrupting me."

---

"What do you want?" she bit out angrily.

---

He took a step back involuntarily at her anger and said "I need to mate soon Kagome and I would like you to be the one that I mate

with."

---

"And you think that just because I'm in 'heat' that I will become your mate?"

---

"Just give me a chance to prove my worthiness to you."

---

"What exactly did you have in mind Kouga?" as she said that her attention strayed as she sensed someone approaching. **BIG **

**MISTAKE!**

---

Kouga quickly took opportunity of her distraction and had his lips locked firmly to hers within the blink of an eye. He gentled the kiss

as he pulled her resisting body closer, trying to get her to join in on the kiss by swirling his tongue around her lips. But he was failing

miserably at gaining access to the inside of her mouth.

---

Kagome was trying to push him away from her but it just wasn't working. As her frantic thoughts raced through her head, everything

stopped when a low feral growl was heard from the trees somewhere nearby.

----------------------

Sesshomaru was following the scent of the miko and wolf when he ran across a small clearing and spotted the……… _**THAT **_

_**DAMN FILTHY WOLF IS KISSING WHAT IS MINE!!!**_ Shrieked his inner demon with so much force, that he found himself

growling in the most feral of his growls. It was long, low, and the most threatening that anyone would ever hear. His beast was ragging

for blood and when he saw the cocky smirk on the wolf's face and the tears in Kagome fearful eyes he nearly lost it. Within a flash he

had Kouga by the throat and said "_MINE"_ in a deadly whisper that only Kouga could hear.

---

Kouga quailed at the sight of those red eyes that were screaming for blood, his blood. He paled and said "I wasn't aware of her being

yours." He gulped as he felt the clawed hand tighten around his throat.

---

"Sesshomaru stop it please. Let him go he didn't hurt me, please don't kill my friend Sesshomaru." Kagome was pleading for her

friends life. She sighed in relief when she saw Sesshomaru lower him back down and loosen his hold on Kouga's throat.

---

"Why miko? Why beg for this lowly demons life? He forced that kiss on you I know this because I smelled your fear and anger."

---

"Because he has been a friend for four years now and I don't want him to die." Turning to Kouga she said "Kouga know this, I am

sorry for never telling you that you were only a friend. I love you Kouga as a friend and always have as only as a friend. You are

meant to be with Ayame, Kouga don't keep breaking her heart."

---

"So you love Inuyasha then?" asked Kouga.

---

"No I believe that I only love him like I would a brother. He crushed me so many times because of Kikyo so I finally decided he

wasn't worth my time Kouga."

---

"He hurt you that much huh?" asked Kouga.

---

"Yes he did" she replied firmly. "I do not hate Kikyo anymore or bear any ill will towards her, for she was here before I was and

Inuyasha has always loved her. I was just a replacement because I looked similar to her."

---

"Why is he not with her then?" asked Kouga.

---

"I do not know, maybe he thinks inviting her into the group will hurt me."

---

"Okay well I guess I better leave Kagome, sorry about what I did I wasn't intending on frightening you I only wanted to express my

feelings for you."

---

"I know Kouga bye."

---

"Miko it is time to go." Stated a still fuming Sesshomaru._ Why did my chosen defend him, it was uncalled for he should have died _

_for his actions.__ He is a dear friend to her though and you don't want to scare her off with your blood lust do you? __No I guess _

_that wouldn't do at all. So when can I have her?__ Never.__ Kill joy.__ I know, but get over it._

---

"Thank you for not killing him Sesshomaru. But what caused you to lose it and threaten his life?" she asked already knowing the

answer. _Because his beast wants me for himself and will lose it at the sight of another man touching me._

---

"That is none of your concern. Are you unharmed miko?"

---

"Yes I am unharmed but why won't you call me by my name?"

---

"Good, then we shall leave on foot." he said while thinking _Her scent is to enticing for me to keep my control, so I shall walk and _

_not carry her on my cloud. __Awww…… why not?_pouted his inner demon. _Because you can not keep your hands off of her and _

_she IS in heat. __But that's a good thing_ replied his beast with a toothy grin. _Ask her what she meant about Inuyasha and not _

_loving him anymore.__ Fine._ "Miko explain to me what my infernal brother has done to lose the love you had for him."

---

"Well every time I turned around we saw her soul collectors and he would go running off to her. I happened upon them occasionally

when they were lip locked with each other. I have even heard him declaring his undying love to that clay pot abomination. So after

numerous times of being heartbroken again and again I just decided that he didn't deserve me because of the way he always hurt me,

insulted me, and went panting after her whenever she was near."

_---_

_Ah_ he thought _No wonder she doesn't have love for him anymore. I doubt that she sees him very little as a brother even. __Now _

_can I have her? I want to heal her broken soul and show her just how wonderful she is.__ Maybe later beast, once we have _

_slain Naraku and she has proven her worth to me. __No Faaiirr…… I want her now, she needs us now. Just look at the sadness _

_in her eyes, and she didn't push us away when we kissed her either.__ No she didn't and yes I see her sorrow, but she is human _

_and I fear she won't turn if we mated with her. __Yes she would she cares for us. Can't you tell by the looks she gives us _

_sometimes? She did kiss us back when we kissed her, you saw her fighting Kouga when he was kissing her. That's got to _

_mean something, right?__ Maybe, but I will not risk it for humans are too flighty for this Sesshomaru's liking._

---

As they walked Kagome was trying to figure out the strange expression on Sesshomaru's face, it was obvious that he was in deep

thought or something like that. Every now and then she would she emotions flash through his eyes, and she was beginning to worry

after thirty minutes had dragged by and still no change. "Hey Sesshomaru?" she said trying to gain his attention. She tried several more

times with no response so she decided to do the one thing that she knew would grab his attention. She stopped in front of him and

stood on her toes and his lips walked right into her own and she kissed him.

---

Walking deep in thought he was suddenly brought to by the feel of soft lips upon his own. Startled out of his thoughts he looked down

at the very flushed miko before him and said "What do you think you are doing to this Sesshomaru?" She reddened even more as she

replied "Well it's your own fault."

---

"And how might that be?" he said intrigued by her actions and words.

---

"Well I tried getting your attention by saying your name repeatedly and I tried a few other things. So when they all failed miserably I

kissed you, and here we are talking now."

---

"Miko that was not a good idea for you to do to me. For now my beast is stirring again and will not quiet down now. He thinks that

you will accept him as his mate do to your careless display."

---

"Well I never said I would or would not take an ice stick like you for a mate."

---

"I do not appreciate being called names miko." He quickly had her against a tree as he said "Are you saying that you would take this

Sesshomaru as a mate?" his mouth barely hovering over her lips. If she was going to play with fire he was going to burn her lightly by

playing a little hard ball.

---

She gasped as she was shoved against the tree and said coolly "It depends on how well you can prove your worthiness to me

Sesshy." A smirk played across her face as he took in her words and gave her a scowl.

---

"I have nothing to prove to you miko if anything you would have to prove your worth to me." He shot back at her. He earned a

'HMPH' from her and let an evil grin spread across his beautiful face as he stepped back and acted like he was accessing what her

body had to offer. "Nope nothing special there" he said as he closed the distance between them and gave her a rough kiss. He felt a

little guilty about what he said to her when he saw her crestfallen face and the tears that were threatening to flow from her eyes.

---

When a single tear slipped out and made its way down her cheek he bent down and kissed her lightly on both eyelids. Turning he

walked away leaving a very confused miko to follow behind him.

------------------------------------

_**Well that's it for chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me some reviews, I'm beginning to feel unloved by my readers on this story. Till next chapter.**_


	5. Pain and Comfort

**Chapter 5 of Twisted Feelings**

To say Kagome was confused would be an understatement. He insulted her and then gently kisses her tears away. She didn't know

whether to hate him or to like him, all she knew was that he was infuriating.

---

He kept feeling her glances in his direction and when she wasn't looking he would look over at her and see her confusion and smile a

smile that was barely visible. He was glad that he had her so confused because it meant that she would not be able to decipher

anything from him at the moment. _Why do you torment her so?__ It's fun to pick on her. __I don't care, you hurt her back there. __I _

_know, but that is why I kissed her eyelids. __Admit it, you like her.__ No I do not like her, I'm just intrigued by her lack of fear. ___

_Whatever._Said his inner beast as it rolled it's eyes.

------------------

When they had made it back to camp Inuyasha had jumped up and ran over to Kagome giving her a big hug and asking her if she was

okay and various other questions like that.

---

Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to growl and snarl at Inuyasha for hugging Kagome. _Is this jealousy I am feeling? No it can't be, _

_I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands does not get jealous over lowly humans. __Rrreeeeaaalllly? Is that so? I believe you _

_are jealous of her._ Replied his beast almost gleefully. _I do not feel for her. _He snapped back. _Touchy, touchy, my, my, you are _

_being quite defensive of her being handled by other males.__ No I am not. __Denial isn't good for the body.__ Denial, what denial? _

_I do not deny the fact that I truly feel nothing for her. __Yeah right, and I'm a monkey and not a dog.__ Knock it off already; I'm _

_tired of fighting with you over this, so drop it. __I shall not drop it till you admit to it._

---

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru and was startled by what he saw. Sesshomaru's eyes were flashing from red tinged to gold

continuously. _What is his problem? Something weird is going on here and I'm beginning to wonder if I made a mistake by _

_agreeing to travel with him._ When he released Kagome she turned walking towards the fire and glanced over at Sesshomaru.

_---_

_Why does he look like that? Is it because Inuyasha hugged me? What is it with these two being so damn possessive? Has to _

_be the dog part. I need another bath now to get Kouga's smell off of me._ She walked over to her bag and picked it up as she

said "I'm going to go take another bath, I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

---

Sesshomaru had already disappeared before she had proclaimed going to get a bath. He was walking around lost in thought about a

certain aggravating miko. So deeply in thought he did not realize where he was until he heard a gasp and water splashing. Looking up

he saw Kagome in the water with just her head sticking out.

---

Turning several shades of red she said "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" as she thought _He must have been in deep thought _

_when he wandered to the spring not realizing it._

_---_

_Interesting __What is? __That she has not told us to leave yet.__ Yes that is odd. _"Miko, what are you doing out here?"

---

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a bath idiot, so if you don't mind turning around so that I put something on, I would

appreciate it greatly."

---

He turned around and she swam over to the bank where her bag was and riffled through it for her bikini and pulled it on. "You can

turn back around now."

---

He turned around and stopped to stunned to move. She was wearing the most indecent clothing he had ever see, it left almost nothing

to the imagination. _Well it's not like I haven't seen her nude before, but this makes her intriguing. __Come on she's practically _

_begging for us to take her, wearing that sexy creation.__ No_ he replied forcefully shutting his beast out completely. "Miko what are

you wearing?" his beast was frantically bashing against it's cages' walls.

---

"It's a bathing suit, we wear these where I come from to go swimming."

---

"Why did you not get dressed?"

---

"I need to wash my hair still and the water is relaxing for me."

---

"I see" he replied as he watched her lather up her luxurious hair, fighting the urge to join her and wash her hair himself. _Please join _

_her and wash her hair.__ No I shall not do it, because I will not risk losing control of you. __Come on please __No _he said slamming

his beast back into its cage.

---

Kagome rinsed her hair and then sat there soaking in the water. A companionable silence fell over them as she sat there and he

watched her from hooded eyes.

---

After sitting there for ten minutes she stood to get out and tripped, but before she could fall she felt strong arms wrap around her as

they caught her. She was lifted up and set gently down on the ground. She looked up into his amber pools and her breath caught, his

eyes showed a strange emotion in them, and before they could stop themselves they kissed a sweet sensual kiss. He slid his hands

down her back, stopping at her waistline he began rubbing small circles with his fingers. Letting out a soft sigh she leaned against him

and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled at her reaction and pulled back from her and turned to leave.

_---_

_What have I done?_ He thought to himself._ I don't care for her, so why is my body betraying me?__ Because you truly care for _

_her_ his beast purred.

---

"Wait, Sesshomaru…….." she started. He stopped and faced her again as she said "If you don't care about me then why do you

keep leading me on like this? Why do you keep on kissing me? Tell me the truth Sesshomaru."

---

"Tell me this miko, why do you allow me to kiss you?"

---

"I'm not really sure why I allow you to, but you didn't answer me Sesshomaru."

---

"I am intrigued by you miko, you do not fear me, you have excellent hygiene, and you are stronger than most humans. Is that a good

enough answer?"

---

"Not exactly, you never did tell me why you lost control with Kouga either."

---

"Because miko, unfortunately for me my beast has chosen you as his mate to be and he was calling for Kouga's blood. For some

reason in all the time I have lived my beast has never been stirred by a female of any kind before, so you are intriguing to me miko.

Tell me miko do you have feelings for anyone right now?"

---

"I…I think that I might, but I'm not certain yet. Do you hold anything other than just an interest into why your beast has chosen me?"

---

"I have tried not to think of it, for you have yet to prove your worthiness to me. Do not take it as an insult miko, it's just I need to

know you will make a worthy and capable mate before I let my demon rule my decision of choosing a human for a mate. See if I

chose a human for a mate and she did not truly want it she would stay human or she would become only a half-demon. So I will not

choose to mate you unless you are worthy and fully committed to it. I do not want the other demons to say I forced you if you did not

turn into a full demon. That is why I'm cautious, do you understand?"

---

"Yes I understand Sesshomaru, I can not tell you whether I have feelings for you yet or not. I like the fact that you aren't as rude as

Inuyasha or like Kouga when he voiced his claim over me. And your control over your beast even though I'm in heat is amazing. You

surprise me with how gentle you can be, because I always thought of you as a cold hearted killer considering how much you always

tried to kill us over the years."

---

"I'm glad that you understand where I stand miko." He drew close to her and looked into her chocolate eyes seeing the honesty in

them he pulled her up to him and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and said "You need to get back, do you not?"

---

"Oh my god its been over thirty minutes, they'll be sending a search party if I don't hurry up and get back." She took off running for

the camp and he just stood there silently laughing at her loss of time.

-----------------------

"What took you so long?" yelled Inuyasha.

---

"I was enjoying the water so much that I lost track of time." She replied a little to happily.

---

Inuyasha and the others gave her looks that said 'forgetful much?' then sighed shaking their heads. Then Inuyasha nose started

twitching and he followed it over to Kagome and started sniffing. "Okay Kagome you're in heat but why do I smell Sesshomaru on

you?"

---

Kagome froze _Oh no I forgot to cover his scent on me after he hugged and kissed me._ "What are you talking about Inuyasha?

Your nose must be fooling you, because I haven't seen Sesshomaru since I got back to camp."_ A little white lie won't hurt, I don't _

_have to tell him which time I got back here._

---

"No my nose never lies to me, I smell him on you."

---

She hurried up and masked his scent and said "Are you certain Inuyasha?"

---

"Huh? It's gone, how did it? What's going on around here?" he asked confused as hell that Sesshomaru's scent suddenly

disappeared on her.

---

"See I told you that your nose was tricking you." she said matter of factly.

---

"I guess so" he said grudgingly.

---

Sesshomaru was pleased that she was fooling his brother by tricking his nose hiding his scent quickly with a shield. She was slowly

gaining his respect and his beast was thrilled at her trying to keep things running smoothly in their little group. He thought it was funny

that she actually made his brother believe that his nose tricked him.

---

They all settled down for the night but Kagome's thoughts were in turmoil about what Sesshomaru had said. And Sango knew that

Inuyasha's nose had not really fooled him that Kagome had really just masked Sesshomaru's scent on her.

_---_

_Kagome is going to have fun keeping up this ruse without Inuyasha finding out. I believe her and Sesshomaru are falling for _

_each other slowly but surely. Inuyasha is not going to be happy when he finds out about Kagome and Sesshomaru,_ thought

Sango.

---

The next week of travel went by uneventful and Kagome barely saw Sesshomaru throughout the week. She knew he was nearby

watching over her when they had camp set up but the only time she saw him was when he was leading the group north. She didn't get

to talk to him during that week either it seemed like he was avoiding alone time with her. She couldn't blame him though with his

demon wanting to take her every time they were completely alone, but it still stung a little that he wasn't making opportunities to talk

with her. She missed his vague conversations, as hard as that was to believe, his conversational wordplay with her was something she

had grown to enjoy quickly. As much as she wanted to deny it he was beginning to grow on her.

---

Sesshomaru avoided talking with the miko hoping his beast would stop pestering him about her but he started to long for their

conversations together. She was the only person he felt he could talk to who would not cower away from him in fear. He would not

admit to himself that she had grown on him and that the longer he avoided her the more his feelings for her would grow. He knew he

had to protect her but only to keep his beast quite, at least that's what he kept telling himself. Sesshomaru was to proud to admit that

he was really falling for the miko no matter how much he fought it.

-----------------------

Kagome paused in their walk sensing an evil aura quickly approaching them, she readied her bow and yelled to everyone that

something was coming towards them. Sesshomaru was the next one to sense it then Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. When it came into

sight it was a large tiger demon that was after their shards, it had been told by Naraku that there was a group with a lot of shards in

the area and it was power hungry. Inuyasha and Miroku were the first to attack and Kagome decided to stay out of their way being

as it didn't have any shards within it. She tensed as she felt something coming at her from behind, spinning around she realized she did

not have enough time to draw back her arrow and purify the jaguar demon leaping at her. She braced for it to hit her and shut her

eyes dreading the pain that was fixing to hit her. Opening her eyes one last time she saw the back of a large white paw in front of her,

looking up she saw a huge white dog standing over her with the jaguar demon in its razor sharp teeth. Realizing it was just

Sesshomaru she looked around to see where the rest of the gang was and saw they had killed three other demons and were now

looking at Sesshomaru oddly.

----------------

Sesshomaru was standing by watching as the others took on the tiger demon when he sensed another demon approaching them

looking around he saw it leap for Kagome, he noticed she didn't have enough time to draw her bow back to purify it. He started

transforming as he ran to save her. He stood over her as he snatched the Jaguar from the air crushing it instantly he tossed it from his

massive jaws and dropped his nose down to nuzzle her on the cheek and then gave her a gentle lick. He moved from over her and

laid down next to her eyeing her with one large red eye he slowly started to transform back into his normal form as he looked at her.

_That was close, too close. __We will have to keep a closer eye on her from now on.__ I know, otherwise she may never get the _

_chance to prove herself to us. __Oh so you are going to give her a chance to break down the walls around your heart.__ I think _

_she has already started to do that beast. __So you'll admit that she is slowly warming your frozen heart.__ Yes, but only because _

_we almost lost her today._

_---_

_Sesshomaru just saved me! Why did he nuzzle me though and lick me? Is he showing that he cares about me? I'll have to ask _

_him later when I get him alone,_ thought Kagome. She watched him as he transformed back and thought about how beautiful he was

in both of his forms.

---

Inuyasha realized what he brothers actions had said while he was in his true form, and it stung him deeply as he realized that his

brother might succeed in stealing Kagome's heart. After the many times that he had hurt Kagome because of Kikyo he wouldn't

blame her if she really left him for Sesshomaru, especially after the display of affection his demon just gave her. He was afraid of losing

Kagome but he knew that he didn't love her like he still loved Kikyo, but if Kikyo was taken from him again he would've still had

Kagome. _Wait a minute that time I smelled Sesshomaru's scent faintly on her when she came back from the bath that day, I _

_really wasn't imagining things she shielded his scent to keep me from getting hurt. He must have feelings for her because he _

_went after Kouga when she was taken and brought her back to us. Damn, I guess I really have lost her to him. I'm going to _

_make sure though, I'm going to catch her away from the group and kiss her to see how she takes it he resolved._

---

Miroku and Shippo were just down right confused at the behavior Sesshomaru was displaying, and Sango just smiled a knowing

smile thinking _Yep he is definitely hooked._

---

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her quietly.

---

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Sesshomaru, I didn't have time to draw back my bow and shoot it. I really thought I was

going to die that time." Then so quietly he could barely hear her she said "I would like to speak with you soon."

---

He nodded his head slightly as a response to her request to speak with him. He figured if Sango left the next hot spring they came

across before Kagome did he would speak with her then. Looking over at the others he scowled at Inuyasha, then turned and

continued their journey north.

---------------------

Later that day, at dusk, when they set up camp Inuyasha asked Kagome to help gather firewood. They walked off to collect wood

and when they were out of sight of the camp he turned and looked at her. Then without warning he leaned down and captured her lips

with his, licking her lip asking for more of her mouth, he was hurt when she did not open her mouth to him. He tried to pull her into

him but met resistance and he tried once again to gain more of her mouth but failed. He stopped when he heard a quietly issued feral

growl from a nearby tree, pulling back he found he was not happy with what he had discovered from her. She did not love him

anymore and the knowledge cut into his soul deeply, he looked at her sadly and turned to leave when she said "Inuyasha I'm sorry, I

gave up on you long ago but I still love you but only like a sister would love a brother."

---

"Don't apologize Kagome I should have expected this reaction with the many times that I hurt you when you saw me with Kikyo. I

hope you find happiness with someone who will love you for who you are, not who you replaced." He finished sadly leaving her

where she stood he glanced up and saw Sesshomaru and said for only his brother to hear "Sorry, but I had to be totally certain she

no longer wanted me before I gave her up. Don't hurt her or it will come back to haunt you." at Sesshomaru's nod he left them

completely alone.

---

Sesshomaru leaped down from his tree landing softly behind Kagome. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms

around her from behind and pulled her back into him. She glanced up at him with tears in her eyes and said "I didn't want to hurt

him." Then she sobbed and turned into his chest laying her head on his chest. He lifted her face and kissed her forehead and asked

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

---

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot about that. Why did you nuzzle me and lick me after you killed that jaguar demon?" she asked a little

nervously.

---

"My beast was trying to comfort you and telling you that everything would be okay. Would you like to take a short walk with me?"

---

"Shouldn't we go back to camp?"

---

"Not right away, besides Inuyasha knows that I was watching and that I'm with you right now."

---

"Oh, in that case I guess a short walk couldn't hurt."

---

He smiled inwardly as he thought _I missed spending time with her alone. __Does that mean you will take her tonight?__ No it does _

_not, I want to make sure she wants what I have to offer her. __So you admit to wanting her now.__ I want to know her better _

_that is all for now_, he replied sadly. _Why is that?__ Because she is upset about hurting Inuyasha right now and I don't want her _

_to feel guilty when I let you take her. __Fine but don't take to long._ "Is there anything you would like to talk about Kagome?"

---

"Tell me Sesshomaru do you care for me? I know your beast does, but do you also care?"

---

"Well it's difficult for me to say." He started he was surprised when she got depressed over what he just said. So he continued with "I

believe I care for you some, not as strongly as my beast does yet but in time maybe as much or more than it does."

---

She perked up slightly at his words and looked over at him to see a small smile across his face. They stopped at a small meadow and

she sat down next to a tree and he sat down next to her. With some debate he reached over and pulled her into his lap and said "I

transformed because my beast and I were afraid we were going to lose you today. I want to give you a chance to care for me little

miko and maybe become my mate in time."

---

She gasped as what he just said sank in and looked up into softened amber eyes. _His eyes aren't cold like they used to be, is that _

_because of me?"_ she thought to herself as he held her snuggly against his chest. She leaned up a little trying to gain access to his lips

and sighed as he brought his down onto hers softly kissing her. He licked her bottom lip and was thrilled when she granted him access

into her mouth. They kissed for about five minutes like this and then separated only to do it again.

_---_

_She refused both Kouga and Inuyasha access to her inner mouth but allowed me this great gift. She truly is amazing isn't _

_she?_ he thought happily. _Yes she is. It took you long enough to see it though, so when can I have her as mine?__ Not yet beast be _

_patient I will not rush things with her. __Fine if you say so.__ I do, now let me have peace for awhile._

---

She was content with him but she still felt bad about Inuyasha and knew that Sesshomaru felt this from her. She was glad that he

wasn't rushing her to mate with him, but knew she still had a ways to go to break down his walls completely. She was interrupted

from her thoughts when she felt his hand starting to roam her body and she tensed when she felt his hand on her inner thigh at the edge

of her skirt.

---

He stopped instantly when he felt her tense under his hands. He then said "Sorry Kagome I only wanted to give you a little pleasure,

I'm not trying to move to fast for you I will not ask for you to be mine till we are both ready. I was only going to give you a small taste

of what I can do for you, but it is fine if you do not wish for me to pleasure you yet. I can wait till we both decide that we want to be

with each other, okay?"

---

She stared into his eyes as he spoke and realized he had no bad intentions in what he wanted to do to her for the moment. She

glanced at her feet hiding her blush she said "Maybe in a few more days Sessho."

---

He smiled down at her and said "That is fine my feisty little miko." He stood up with her in his arms and headed back for camp.

---

When he strolled into camp with Kagome still in his arms Miroku and Shippo both jumped to their feet as they asked if she was okay.

She only smiled and nodded her head at their question. When Sesshomaru set her down he walked over and sat next to Inuyasha and

said under his breath "She is sorry about hurting you it still bothers her, but you would do well to keep your hands off of what is

mine."

---

"When will you take her as a mate?" he asked just as quietly

---

"When she is ready for that type of commitment and only then will I take her."

---

"Good, she will be a handful though." Inuyasha warned.

---

"I know but that's what makes her so interesting brother. I don't believe I would've ever looked twice if she wasn't a feisty fearless

human."

---

"I know, it's always been part of her charm and that's why Kouga liked her so much." He replied sadly while thinking _I have lost _

_her, but he better take good care of her or I will kill him._ He stood up and walked over to a tree and leapt up into its branches to

sleep.

---

Sesshomaru placed himself in the nearest tree to Kagome to watch over her. She did not go to sleep however, she grabbed her bag

and headed for the spring to bathe. He silently slipped out of the tree and followed a little ways behind her to keep guard over her. He

walked up to the spring and put his back to it then sat down.

---

"Oh hey Sessho, why are you here?" she inquired.

---

"Just ensuring your safety while you bathe, we are to close to Naraku's palace for you to wander around alone Kagome."

---

"How much further is it from here?"

---

"About another three days travel on foot. All I want you to do when we go into battle with him is to let us know where the jewel

shards are. I do not want any harm to befall you, okay?"

---

"I will help if I need to Sesshomaru, you can't stop me from helping in the battle if I am needed to fight him."

---

He sighed, somehow he had a feeling this would happen that's why he had tried to keep away from her. But he failed miserably at

staying away from her. "Kagome I just don't want the possibility of losing you, my beast would lose it if you were to die."

---

"But you could bring me back with the Tensaiga, couldn't you?"

---

"Yes but I would prefer for you to stay out of harms way. Please promise me you will not get in harms way Kagome."

---

Crossing her fingers she promised him. She got out of the water and dried off then dressed. She walked over to him and grabbed his

hand and they walked side by side back into camp. She climbed into her sleeping bag and went to sleep with Sesshomaru watching

over her as she dreamed of her possible future with him.

--------------------

_**Okay guys that's it for this chapter. I had difficulty with this chapter almost halfway through it, I got stuck with the emotion revealing stuff between Sesshy and Kags I had fun trying to figure out where to go from there. Let me know what you thought.**_

_**Next time: battle with Naraku, something bad happens, and true emotions are revealed.**_


	6. Life Everlasting

**Chapter 6 of Twisted Feelings**

The night before they were to reach Naraku's castle Sesshomaru took Kagome off to be by themselves so they could talk in private

before the battle. He took her off to a small pond that had dense trees surrounding it and sat down with her in his lap. Gently running

his clawed hand through her hair he said "Kagome please don't do anything stupid tomorrow, you can stay a safe distance from the

battle and shoot your arrows can't you?"

---

Looking up she said "Yes I can but I would prefer to stand by my friends as they battle."

---

"I understand that, but you need to understand that if something happened to you I would most likely lose control over my beast and

it would kill everyone within the vicinity or die trying. It would not establish friend from foe, so you see if you are in harms way you

put everyone in danger."

---

Sighing she finally agreed to stay out of the way while they fight. Glancing into his golden eyes she saw worry in them and she decided

to kiss him trying to take his mind off the battle tomorrow.

---

He deepened the kiss and licked her lips to gain access to her sweet depths. He then pulled back and said "would you like to pick up

where we left off?"

---

"Mmmm…." was all she could say when he started nibbling on her ears and down her neck. Taking it as an answer he slid his hand

up her leg to her thigh and under her skirt. He stopped when he hit a piece of cloth obstructing his path looping his finger under he

asked "What is this?" giving it a tug.

---

"Oh those are panties."

---

"Can they be taken off?"

---

"Uh… yeah" she replied shyly looking down a blush rushing to her face.

---

He reached up to her hips finding where they ended and slid them down lifting her up as he did to pull the flimsy material off of her.

He then slid his hand back under her skirt and probed the fleshy knob with his fingers eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her. Pulling her

into a fevered kiss as he massaged her pearl, he fought to keep his control as she moaned in pleasure. Inserting one finger into her wet

entrance he began to slowly pump his finger in her, he stopped to insert a second finger being careful not to cut her with his claws. He

sped up his ministrations to her as the heat began to pool low in her lower stomach, she was whimpering his name in her pleasure, she

tensed as her first orgasm wracked her body with the most pleasure she had ever experienced. He muffled her scream of pleasure

with a kiss, then he took her from his lap and set her down on the ground. She watched him in confusion as he spread her legs and

buried his head in between her legs to lap up her juices she began to moan again as he licked her and ran his tongue inside of her

while rubbing her pearl with his fingers as he did so. She soon went into a second orgasm and tried to pull away from the intense

pleasure but he growled and held her steady as he pushed her over the edge again. Pulling back he looked down into her passion

filled eyes and smiled down at her as he asked "Did you enjoy that my sweet tasting little miko?"

---

"Yeesss" she purred out as she sat up.

---

"We need to go to the spring for you to clean up."

---

"Okay" she said with difficulty as she grabbed her panties. He lifted her up and flew to a spring, setting her down at the edge of the

bank. "Sesshomaru?"

---

"Yes Kagome"

---

"I was wondering why you did that to me back there." She replied turning a light shade of pink.

---

"I wanted you to know that I can be gentle and bring pleasure, my reputation that I have built up makes me cold and unforgiving. I felt

the need to show you my softer side in order to appease my beast's request. It chose you so I can not fight its desires any longer so

when the battle is over would you consider being my mate?"

---

She was startled by his baring of emotions to her and she said "I will consider it Sessho."

---

"Good" was his reply. "You know you should hurry up and bathe so we can get back."

---

"And you should turn around so I can undress to bathe."

---

"Why is that miko I have already tasted you?" he pointed out with a smirk on his face. He started to laugh silently when she turned

four shades of red._ She will be entertaining to play with.__ She already is and she tastes so good. I can't wait to have her.__ I _

_know, not much longer beast so be patient.__ Fine_

---

"I would still prefer it if you would turn around"

---

"Fine I will turn around."

---

After Kagome finished bathing and redressed Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her back to camp. He set her down before they

reached camp and gave her a quick kiss, he then leaped into a tree and then into one that was near her sleeping bag. She walked into

camp and over to her sleeping bag to sleep before the next days battle.

------------------

They awoke to a morning with apprehension thick in the air for something did not feel quite right. They all ate in uneasy silence and

quietly packed up to leave. They reached Naraku's castle within two hours walk and prepared to attack the castle and draw Naraku

out. Kagome stayed back from the battle and waited for Naraku to emerge so that she could locate the jewel shards that he had.

Kagura and Kana were destroyed by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha quickly at the beginning of the battle.

-

Inuyasha had made short work of Kana and her mirror of the void. While Sesshomaru had taken Kagura out easily with the

combination of Tokijin and his poison whip.

---

Suddenly Naraku made his appearance above his castle and floated down to fight with them. Shooting out his tentacles and multiple

arms he laughed evily as he said "You will never defeat me!"

---

His tentacles and arms were being hacked and torn to bits by Kirara, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Sango. Those pieces were still

dangerous as they flew back to Naraku's body reattaching to him, the group fighting against him had numerous cuts and injuries from

those pieces.

---

Kagome located the shards and yelled out to the others their location as she readied an arrow and shot it destroying Naraku's head

temporarily giving them an opening.

---

As Sesshomaru and Imuyasha leapt to finish him off and collect the shards an agonized growl tore through the air as she watched in

horror as one of Naraku's limbs shot from the ground and impaled Sesshomaru through the chest.

---

Screaming Kagome ran towards Sesshomaru as he tried continue on in the battle the blood pouring from his wound and even

coughing it up. When she reached him he had already collapsed from the loss of blood, in her anger she leveled her bow at Naraku

and shot turning him into a pile of ash instantly. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and cried for him to hang on. While he slipped

from consciousness he said "I ….love…. you Ka..g…ome" then passed out from the blood loss.

---

Kagome was wracked with sobs as she watched him drift off, then she started to glow with a pure light and it built up so brightly that

everyone was forced to look away from the sight before them. The light slowly dissipated as it disappeared into the demon lord's

body and the group gasped as they saw Kagome with her arms wrapped around him in a passionate kiss.

---

"Thank god you're alive." She said as she pulled from the kiss to inspect him.

---

"Thanks to you Kagome I am still alive. Your grief and powers saved me from certain death. I owe you little miko for saving my life"

and he brought her into another kiss.

---

Inuyasha and the group cleared their throats to remind the two of their presence and were met by two different reactions Sesshomaru

scowled and Kagome blushed the reddest red they had ever seen. The group then busted out laughing at their expressions and turned

to leave. Kagome got up and walked over to collect the jewel shards then looked at Sesshomaru and said "well I guess that's all

except for Kouga's two shards."

_---_

_She has proven her worth by saving my life. __Yes, now will you take her?__ Once she agrees to it I will. _"Miko I would like a

word with you before we follow after them."

---

"Um… Okay, what is it Sesshomaru?"

---

"Well you have proved your worthiness to me by healing the devastating injury that I had received. I want to know if you will become

my mate?" His heart began to ache as she sat there in silence thinking of a reply when he was about to give up and turn to leave he felt

her arms lock around his waist and looked down into her tearful eyes to see acceptance within them. His eyes lit up and he pulled her

into a fervent kiss when they parted he said "Is that a yes?"

---

She nodded her head and then said "Yes Sesshomaru I will be your mate. So do you really love me? I can keep Shippo with me

right?"

---

She was amazed when she saw a faint blush touch his cheeks as he said "Yes I do, as much as I fought it, I failed at not falling for

you. And yes you can keep the kit."

---

She smiled and grabbed his hand leading the way in the direction the group headed. When they caught up Sango and Miroku smiled

at them and Inuyasha gave her a sad smile that said 'I wish it could have been me but I won't stop you.' When they reached a

suitable camp site they set up camp and then Sango and Kagome went off to a spring taking a silent Shippo with them.

---

"So Kagome what's going on with you and Sesshomaru?"

---

"Oh he asked me if I would become his mate and I told him that I would, he also said that I could keep Shippo. What about you and

Miroku?"

---

"You agreed to mating with him, I bet he would like to do that tonight then. As for Miroku if he would ever leave his lecherous ways

behind then I wouldn't mind being with him."

---

"Why don't you talk to him and see if he's willing to change?"

---

"I'm afraid to talk to him like that Kagome. It's not how things are done in this time, it would make me look bad."

---

"What if I talk to him?"

---

"What?! No you can't talk to him!" said Sango a little alarmed.

---

"What about Inuyasha?"

---

"Maybe but not you."

---

They stopped chatting when Kagome felt Sesshomaru's aura drawing near. "Sango you may want to leave, he's coming towards us."

---

Sango climbed out of the spring giggling as she said "Now behave yourself Kagome." She received a scandalized look from Kagome

as she turned and left.

---

"You can come out now she's gone." Kagome said after she finished dressing and looked around for him.

---

He walked out of the trees and said "Now why would you be so cruel miko?" pointedly looking at her clothing.

---

"Because I felt like it Sessho."

---

"But I thought you accepted me as your mate."

---

"I did but we aren't mated yet, are we?"

---

"So cold to me, my little miko"

---

"Really if I remember correctly you are the cold hearted one not me." As soon as she finished saying that he was on top of her on the

ground with a smirk playing across his face.

---

"Looks to me like you are in a tight spot miko. Oh what will you do now?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

---

"This" as she hit him with just enough powers to sting him lightly. Taking advantage of his shock she quickly got from under him and

dashed off.

---

He grinned as he thought _She is going to make me work for it huh? Well two can play that game. I just have to make her want _

_it so badly that she is practically begging for it then leave her temporarily._

---

She ran for it hoping he would be nice when he did catch her. She wasn't sure how he would take her using her powers on him, but

he did ask her to mate with him so he shouldn't be able to harm her right? She gasped as she ran right into the hard chest of

Sesshomaru, trying to back away from him as she apologized to him.

----

He snatched her up and turned into his energy ball carrying her off to his favorite place before he took her as his mate. As he set her

down he pulled her into the most breathtaking kiss he had ever given her. While he had her distracted he figured out the buttons on

her shirt and let it hit the ground, he then removed her skirt slyly, then her panties, when he hit the last scrap of material though he

could not figure it out so he ended the kiss and asked "How do I remove this?" as he tugged on it.

---

When he pulled back and asked her a question she realized she only had her bra on so she naturally screamed and tried to cover up

while saying "You perverted dog you couldn't wait could you?"

---

Giving her a devilish grin he said "You're not upset I can smell your arousal rising by the second miko. Now tell me how to remove

this or I shall shred it."

---

She quickly turned her back to him and unhooked it letting it fall onto her other clothes.

---

"That's better, now turn around."

---

"I will not turn around."

---

"But I've already seen you body nude Kagome and the sight has not ceased to plague me since. Besides you have to let me see you

when I start claiming you as my mate."

---

"Do what? When did you see me?" she asked a little angrily.

---

"The night I nipped your neck and tasted your blood, I was heading back to camp when I noticed your scent and that the slayer was

absent from the area I stopped to investigate and that's when I saw you exiting the water in all your glory."

---

"Ugh you perverted horny dog leave me alone."

---

"I would if you hadn't accepted my offer, now you will soon be mine. So turn around and face me or I shall make you face me,

because I am used to getting my way."

---

She did not turn around to face him and squealed when she felt him pick her up, turn her around, and set her down in front of him.

Trying to cover herself with her hands she quickly lost all train of thought when she was pulled into a sensual kiss. All protests died

with that kiss and he ground his still clothed body against her making her moan. He laid her down on the leafy ground and started to

torment her nipples with his fingers. He left her mouth trailing kisses down her neck and to her tight peaks, he began to lick and suck

on them occasionally dragging his fangs across each of her nipples. While his mouth and one hand was occupied his other hand slid

down to her womanhood and began to caress her pearl earning moans of pleasure as he did so. He then put a finger into her and

began to pump, after a few minutes he added a second finger trying to prepare her for his entrance, once her walls relaxed a bit he

added a third then fourth finger into her stretching her as much as he could when she climaxed he slid all but two of the fingers out and

pushed them deep within her to slash her hymen in hope to prevent some pain. Pulling his fingers completely out earned him a

whimper from her and he placed his face at her core and began to lick and suck on her pearl pushing her into another orgasm. He

continued to do so for a while till he heard her say "More Sessho, more please give me more."

---

He smiled and pulled away from her and stood up with effort as he said "get dressed"

---

She sat up giving him a confused and disappointed look as she said in a husky voice "Why? I thought you were going to take me."

---

"I was but I decided to wait a little longer."

---

She stood up and kissed him then she said "Well I'm not going to wait now." And she began to undress him.

---

He smiled at her loss of shyness and helped her disrobe him. Once unclothed he placed her back onto the ground and said "What do

you want Kagome?"

---

"To be yours Sessho, make me yours please."

---

"That's what I thought." With that he slowly slid into her and swallowed her scream with a kiss. After he thought she had relaxed he

asked "Are you okay to continue dearest?"

---

Not trusting her voice she just nodded and he began to pump slowly within her. Soon she let out a frustrated growl and said "Faster

Sessho." Picking up the pace she began to writhe in pleasure beneath him and before she climaxed again he pulled out of her and

placed her on her hands and knees and slammed into her causing her to gasp in her pleasure. He picked up speed more as he began

to lose control of his beast, his nails elongated and bit into the flesh of her hips causing her to moan from pleasure and pain. She

climaxed and he followed soon after her with his fangs elongating he bit into the flesh where her neck and shoulder met marking her as

his. Pulling out he turned her over and sliced his wrist dripping it into his mark, which began to glow and then healed over quickly.

Pulling her to him he whispered "Mine" into her ear. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

-----------------------------------

_**End Chapter. **__**What will Kagome look like when they awaken and did Sango talk to Inuyasha about Miroku?**_


	7. Changes Revealed

**Chapter 7 of Twisted Feelings**

Inuyasha paced the camp muttering under his breath, finally losing control he looked at Sango and snapped "What's taking her so

long? She should've been back by now, it's been over an hour since you left her. Go back and check on her Sango." Inuyasha

wanted to go check on her himself but the thought of being sat into oblivion kept him from doing so.

--

"She's a big girl Inuyasha let her take as long as she wishes to bathe. I'm sure she is just fine, you haven't heard her scream yet

either so that means that she is okay."

--

"I still don't like it." he ground out through clenched teeth.

--

"Don't like what? Is it because she has obviously chosen your brother or that she could possibly be alone with him right now?"

--

"Sango just go and check on her." he whined.

--

"Fine but I'm coming back with or without her." she snapped out. Standing she walked off towards the spring listening carefully for

any sounds that might let on to what Kagome might be doing. When she reached the spring she found it empty so she turned and left

planning a story to tell Inuyasha.

------------------------

Kagome awoke smelling the scent of thunderclouds and forests looking around she didn't see any clouds though. Looking over at

Sesshomaru she was shocked at how nicely muscled his body was, he wasn't disgustingly muscled like some guys, his were perfect

for her taste. She decided to wake him and let him know that she smelled rain, reaching over to give him a little shake she stopped

dead in her movements, she had claws and stripes on her wrist like Sesshomaru does. She looked at Sesshomaru and said "wake

up Sessho."

--

Opening his eyes he smiled at her and said "You look wonderful mate."

--

"What do I look like Sessho?"

--

"Well you have the same markings and pointed ears that I do, your hair has beautiful thick silver streaks in it, and your beautiful

chocolate eyes have dark gold flecks in them now. I take it that you gave yourself completely to me, so why did you wake me?"

--

"Oh I woke you because I smell rain."

--

"Well I don't smell rain Kagome so it's not going to rain. We do need to get back to the group though. I bet Inuyasha is upset that

you haven't returned from your bath yet."

--

"Is there a spring nearby that I can wash off in?"

--

"That would probably be a good idea. There's one over here" he said as he led the way to the spring.

------------------------

"Damn, what is taking her so long it's been four whole hours. I'm going to go check on her, I don't care what she does to me."

Inuyasha took off for the spring.

---

When he reached the spring and found it empty he started cursing her for disappearing, then he picked up Sesshomaru's scent and

scowled. _So he's decided to run off with her __and claim her now. He wasn't in a hurry to mate with her until she saved his _

_life back __there. Well I guess we will find out whether or not she cared enough for him to turn into a __full demon. Might as _

_well go back to camp and wait for them to return._

------------------------

When they drew close to camp Kagome stopped and said "Should we hide my new appearance for now?"

--

"Why would we want to do that?"

--

"I just thought it would be a good idea, till we broke the news to them." she replied.

--

"Aren't you proud of your new look?" he asked a little hurt by her words.

--

"Yes, I just don't know how they are going to take it when we stroll into camp with me looking like this."

--

"Come on Kagome, we don't need to take any longer than we already have. I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha has already figured this

out."

--

"Fine let's go then."

-----------------------

"Kagome, is that really you?" asked Sango and Miroku

--

"Yeah it's really me."

--

"Wow you look awesome, so you gave yourself to him completely?" inquired Sango.

--

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" said Kagome.

--

"I just figured someone like you wouldn't give yourself completely to that particular demon lord." replied Miroku.

--

"He's not as bad as he acts Miroku."

--

Sango walked over and ran her fingers across Kagome's new features and through her even silkier hair. Sango whispered to

Kagome "Will you talk with Inuyasha about Miroku later?"

--

"Yes Sango I will speak with him about Miroku and you."

--

"Thank you" Sango said as she gave her sister a hug.

--

Inuyasha wasn't happy about Kagome giving herself completely to Sesshomaru, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now.

_I guess I need to locate Kikyo and ask her to __become my mate. I hope she doesn't turn me down, I wonder if Kagome _

_would make a __wish on the jewel when it's complete to restore Kikyo to life. Her body is so cold from __death, if Kagome will _

_wish then she will hold warmth again and won't have to collect __souls to live anymore. I think we only have Kouga's two _

_shards left to collect now._

_--_

"Inuyasha can I talk to you for a moment?"

---

"Yeah sure, what is it Kagome?" he asked solemnly.

---

"Well I would like you to talk to Miroku about Sango. She really likes him but she is afraid to approach him, ya know? So we

decided to ask you if you would see how he feels towards Sango, and see if you can get him to drop his lecherous ways."

--

"I guess that I can talk to him about that for Sango." He replied while scratching the back of his head.

--------------------------------------------

Inuyasha got Miroku off alone to talk to him later that day while Kagome and Sango were giggling and talking to one another.

Miroku and Inuyasha talked quietly for some time and then Miroku walked up to Sango and said "Sango, will you bear my

children?"

--

"Miroku!" Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed while Sango turned bright red.

--

Sango looked at the monk for a long silence trying to gauge his sincerity, after several minutes went by she finally said "Is that

supposed to be a proposal?"

--

"Yes my dear Sango, I love you and would like to spend the rest of my life with you, if you will have me that is." He said nervously.

--

"Of course I will Miroku I have loved you for a while now but you were just to much of a hentai for me to approach you." she

finished and his eyes lit up as he pulled her into a kiss and then tried to grope her but earning a nice red hand print across his cheek.

-----------------------------------

_**Sorry if it was a little short or a drag. Please leave me a review, till next time guys. I'll make the next chapter more entertaining.**_


	8. Completion

**Chapter 8 of Twisted Feelings**

Kagome decided it was time to finish the jewel for good, but she wanted to see her family before she did incase the well wouldn't

let her return after it was completed. Arriving at the village to a warm reception for the destruction of the evil hanyou that had

plagued the feudal era for many years had reached the village long before the group had. Everyone feasted on a rich meal before

saying their goodnights and heading for their huts with full stomachs.

--

Kagome and Sesshomaru were the only ones who did not head for a hut, instead they went off to the well for Kagome to go home

and Sesshomaru was determined to go with her so. When they reached the well Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and said "This may

not work but hold onto me and don't let go. If were lucky it will let you through with me because we are touching and are mated to

each other."

--

He picked her up bridal style and walked to stand at the edge of the well and then jumped into it. Blue light surrounded them and

they were set gently down on the bottom of the well 500 years in the future. Leaping out he placed her feet down and waited for her

to lead the way into her home.

--

Walking into her house he was awed by the strange objects that were all over the place, he heard a voice that could only be her

mothers as they headed for it. As they turned a corner he saw what must be her mother and grandfather talking about the shrine and

other things like that.

--

"Hey mom I'm home, this is Sesshomaru he is Inuyasha's older brother and my mate."

--

"Mate? What do you mean by mate Kagome and why do you look so different?" asked her mother curiously.

--

"Well mate means that he is basically my husband, but we can never break the bound unless one of us dies. As to why I look

different well its kind of an after effect of becoming a mate to a demon. I came home before we finish the jewel to see you just

incase the well doesn't let me back through into this time. I wanted to see you one last time if it didn't allow me to return, but if I am

still living when this time occurs I will undoubtedly find you and return home to you. I will most likely live far longer than 500 years

now that Sesshomaru is my mate, it's just a question of the elements as to whether or not we will survive that long. So I love you

mother and hope I can return to this time through the well again but if not I hope to see you again." She finished with tears in her

eyes as she hugged her mother and grandfather. "Tell Souta that I love him, if I don't return within a months time, okay mom?"

--

"Yes dear I will tell him and if you can't return using the well, I want to wish you a life full of happiness my dear. I love you Kagome

stay safe." She said as tears slid down her cheeks silently. "Sesshomaru it was nice meeting you, I expect you to take good care of

my daughter for me."

--

"I could let no harm befall my precious mate, so do not worry over her safety. I will take good care of her for as long as I shall live."

Nodding to her he looked at Kagome who gave him a weak smile.

--

"Time to go finish the jewel Sesshomaru." Turning they walked out of the house and back to the well.

--

Back in the feudal era they went to Edo for the others to start hunting down Kouga to collect his two shards. His two should be the

last of the jewel so they wouldn't waste time to find him and complete the jewel at last.

--

Two days later found them standing in front of Kouga who was downtrodden at the sight of 'his Kagome' being a demon and

mated to Sesshomaru. But he would give Kagome the shards she asked for because he still wanted her friendship now that he

couldn't have her as a mate.

--

The Shikon jewel glowed brightly as the last two pieces fused together completing it. Sighing happily she glanced around her odd

group and said "Now for a wish to finally end the battle of good and evil in the jewel forever, let's see here what would be a good

wish for it? Hmm….. how about giving Kikyo her life back so that she will no longer roam the would as an undead miko."

--

Seeing no complaints she made her wish on the jewel which began to glow softly and increased till it was to bright to look at any

longer. When the light had faded there was no sign of the jewel to be seen. Turning to Inuyasha she said "Go and find her, she is

alive once again be happy with her like you once were Inuyasha. She needs you to explain to her what has occurred to her, show

her the love you hold for her and take her as a mate at long last. I wish you luck Inuyasha we will meet you back at the village when

you are done with your search."

--

Giving her a big smile he turned and sped off to find his first love and gain her as a mate.

--

Looking at Kouga she said "Thank you for letting me have your shards, you should find Ayame I bet she still wants you as a mate. I

will always be your friend Kouga so if you ever need anything come and ask us and we will help you as best as we can." Facing the

others she smiled and asked "Are you ready to go home and finally relax?"

--

Receiving a yes from her group they headed back for the village to wait for Inuyasha's return.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome tried the well and found the magic no longer worked so she vowed to live long enough to see her family in the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay guys I know it was short I will have the Epilogue up shortly so please be patient with me till then.**_


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue of Twisted Feelings**

A year later Kagome gave birth to her first child a baby girl, they named her Seiya. She had her father's eyes, mothers black hair

with silver streaks, and of course the marking's of the west. Two years later they brought a son into the world which looked like his

father all except the chocolate colored eyes that his mother had, he was named Liang.

--

Inuyasha and Kikyo mated and their child was born a few months later. They had a boy with Kikyo's eyes, Inuyasha's hair and

ears, and small fangs. The happy pair named their son Ashura. Unfortunately Kikyo wasn't able to have another child again, but

they spoiled Ashura and his cousins to make up for the loss.

--

Sango and Miroku had many children over the span of the years 3 girls named from oldest to youngest: Yuki, Ame, and Mitsukai; 4

sons named: Enishi, Faia, Hayao, and Kyohei. They all stayed in the village near Kaede's hut and took care of her as she got older.

--

Kouga and Ayame mated two years after the jewel was completed and it is unknown as to whether they had pups or not, because

Kagome lost touch with Kouga soon after he mated Ayame.

---------------------------------------

As the years went by Sango and Miroku's children grew up and married off leaving the older monk and slayer in a peace that

neither had known in a long time.

--

Kaede passed away at the ripe old age of 70 (due to Kagome's advanced health knowledge). Miroku died at the age of 50 while

trying to kill a demon in a neighboring village.

--

Sango moved into the castle with Sesshomaru and Kagome to live out the rest of her life with her sister. She passed away at 90

happy with the grandchildren and even great grandchildren she now had.

--

Inuyasha and Kikyo lived longer than the two humans, Kikyo lived to 150 years old and didn't look a day over 80 when she passed

away, Inuyasha lived on another 200 years helping Sesshomaru tend to his lands. His son grew up and mated a nice kitsune

demoness and had several kits before Inuyasha passed away.

--

500 years in the future Kagome was excited, she hadn't changed much over the span of time and she now had grandpups all the

way up to great-great-great-grandpups. She gathered her large family together and had them follow her and Sesshomaru to the

home she had left so long ago. When they pulled up she was thrilled to see that it was exactly the way she remembered it. Smiling

she got out of the vehicle and ran full speed up the steps to the top glancing back only to make sure her family was following her.

--

Reaching the door she rushed in and yelled "Mom, Souta, Gramps, I'm home!" Locating them in the living room she hugged all

three before she said "I've missed you guys so much and boy do I have a surprise for you. Come outside with me, I have several

people I want you to meet."

--

Walking outside just as her children and mate topped the stairs she looked at her mother, brother, and grandfather before she said

"Guys I want you to meet my children" as she called forth Seiya and Liang, then she said these are my grandchildren "Hoshikari,

Datenshi, Shugotenshi, Sutaaraito, Akeno, Jo, and Wong." After the grandchildren were introduced she continued on with her great

grandchildren and so on till she finished. She then introduced her grand-nephew and niece which were named after their

grandparents Inuyasha and Kikyo.

--

Her mother could only stand there in shock at the sight she beheld. Never in all her years would she have thought that she would

meet great-great-great- great grandchildren, but here they were and she was standing there meeting each one of them.

--

Souta took up with Inuyasha and another demon named after Miroku quickly. He took them up to his room to play video games

while his sister and mother caught up with each other.

--

By the end of the day everyone was comfortable with each other and all talked with Kagome's mother and Grandfather. All were

happy especially Kagome and her mother. Sesshomaru made sure none of the young ones got into any trouble while the other adults

were preoccupied with talking and sharing their lives with Kagome's Gramps and mother.

------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay guys I'm sorry if I cut a lot out but the span of 500 years would be to much to cover for the group and I didn't feel **_

_**I had the time to put everything about Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo in here or cover their children very well. I **_

_**hope you enjoyed it though.**_


End file.
